


The Unanswered Question

by tfclvi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Canon Compliant, Diogenes Club, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Extended Scene, Gap Filler, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfclvi/pseuds/tfclvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B prompt: 221 words, last word starts with B. John's POV, a canonical gap-filler for "The Reichenbach Fall." Spoilers through John's meeting with Mycroft at the Diogenes Club, after the visit to Kitty Riley's place; apologies to Charles Ives for stealing his title. Thanks to Wendy Brune for "bereft"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unanswered Question

It was flawlessly convincing. The resume with glossy photos, the press clippings about acting gigs – everything was spot on. Still, John couldn't stop thinking about the man identified in the folder as "Moriarty," not "Richard Brook." His instincts were telling him something. Could he trust them?

The stuttering performance in Kitty Riley's brownstone had to be just that. Moriarty had appealed to his sympathies, but that hadn't been right. It shouldn't have been necessary.

Footsteps echoed near the paneled door behind him, a Clarendon pace, brisk but unhurried. It was the first loud sound John had heard in the near-silent Diogenes Club. He knew who it was, but he only spoke when Mycroft's hand settled on the doorknob.

"She has _really_ done her homework – Miss Riley." He turned to the side, his peripheral vision taking in the waspish man who still stood at the door, briefcase and umbrella at the ready. "There's things that only someone close to Sherlock could know."

"Ah." Mycroft began to close the door, unruffled. Was that an act too? If so, it was far less convincing than the papers John held. Clearly, Mycroft knew something he didn't want to share, but it was equally obvious that Mycroft was holding back. As John spoke again, he hoped what few answers he might get wouldn't prove entirely bereft.


End file.
